Timeline of Vigilance Chronicles
Below is the timeline of events established in the series and episodes set in Vigilance Chronicles. They can be either depicted or only mentioned in this universe on Saurotopia, which may be reminiscent of an alternate version of Earth dominated by the dinosaurs. Before Sapience (B.S.) 4.54 billion years * Formation of Saurotopia 3.5 billion years * Formation of life on Saurotopia ** First appearance of invertebrates on Saurotopia 530 million years * First appearance of fish on Saurotopia 370 million years * First appearance of amphibians on Saurotopia 310 million years * First appearance of reptiles on Saurotopia 240 million years * First appearance of dinosaurs on Saurotopia * First appearance of pterosaurs on Saurotopia 200 million years * First appearance of mammals on Saurotopia 150 million years * First appearance of birds on Saurotopia 3XXX years * First appearance of dragons on Saurotopia ** Malassa the Dragos is born ** Urgash the Dragos is born ** Caliban the Dragos is born ** The Nameless One is born * The mysterious disease "Dark Erosion' begins to plagued Saurotopia. 2XXX years * The Dragon War - Battle between Malassa and the Nameless One ** Extinction of the Dragos ** Malassa's first death - killed by the Nameless One ** Corruption of the Nameless One by Malassa *** The Nameless One becomes the Dreamslayer Sapient Era (S.E.) 20th Century 0''' * Dinosaurs on Saurotopia have begun sentinence '''1905 * Ace Issacs the Avimimus is born 1939 * Beginning of The Great War II 1945 * The End of the Great War II 1971 * Carnage the Acrocanthosaurus is born 1980 * Sally Gatherer the Sinornithosaurus is born 1983 * Maya Gatherer the Microraptor is born 1984 * Talon Hunter the Balaur is born 1985 * Veronica Leo the Velociraptor is born * Mary Gatherer the Microraptor is born 1987 * Una Raptorclaw the Unenlagia is born 1989 * Quinn the Quetzalcoatlus is born * Pamela James Raptorclaw the Pyroraptor is born * Quill the Quetzalcoatlus is born 1990 * Preston Fenton the Pteranodon is born * Udesky Raptorclaw the Utahraptor is born 1991 * Tankie Probert the Tarchia is born * Cheryl Lovell the Caudipteryx is born * Carl Kǎ ěr the Chasmosaurus is born * Liza Riely the Linheraptor is born * Shichirou Tomoya the Spinosaurus is born 1992 * Amy Cookie the Abrictosaurus is born * Terry Long the Tropeognathus is born * Bai Meiying the Mei is born * Ollie Hammond the Orodromeus is born * Malcolm Nathans the Masiakasaurus is born * Troy Load the Tupandactylus is born * Void the Velociraptor is born * Drake Knight the Dracorex is born * Priscilla Bond the Psittacosaurus is born 1993 * Penny Rexvna the Pelecanimimus is born * Tessa Dreamcatcher the Timimus is born * Zachary Salvager the Zuniceratops is born * Delphine the Dilong is born * Steinberger Micheli the Stenonychosaurus is born * Ben Champman the Beipiaosaurus is born * Valarie Lime the Variraptor is born * Mika Miles the Deinonychus is born * Danny Timberlake the Daspletosaurus is born * Michael Derricks the Dryptosaurus is born * Daniel Thompson the Dilophosaurus is born * Vanessa Fang the Velociraptor is born * Noah the Nodosaurus is born * Gilbert Clemens the Guanlong is born * Paul the Protoceratops is born * Pedrick Crook the Plateosaurus is born 1994 * Saphira Miles the Sinosauropteryx is born * Daisy Raptorclaw the Dromaeosaurus is born * Harold Normington the Hadrosaurus is born * David James Raptorclaw the Deinonychus is born * Minos Mckenzie the Guanlong is born * George Radwynson the Troodon is born * Victor Edwards the Velociraptor is born * Vincent the Velociraptor is born * Hanako Kiko the Huayangosaurus is born * Haxter the Homalocephale is born * Ozzie the Oviraptor is born * Victor Peterson the Velociraptor is born * Red Tail the Rahonavis is born * Norton Samburu the Nothronychus is born * Salim the Staurikosaurus is born * Ellis Jay the Euoplocephalus is born * Gatsby the Gasosaurus is born * Kenny Hilton the Kentrosaurus is born * Thaddeus the Therizinosaurus is born 1995 * Trike Brunner the Triceratops is born * Gemma Pteroson the Germanodactylus is born * Peter Pteroson the Pterodactylus is born * Daisy Whiskers the Dromaeosaurus is born 1996 1997 1998 * Anna Radwynson the Velociraptor is born 1999 2000 Sapient Era (S.E.) 21st Century 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 * Beginning of the Undead Outbreak 2008 * Battle for the Orchard at Terra District ** Terra District Victory * Invasion at the Raja Hotel ** Sally Gatherer's death by the Dreamslayer * Quarantine of Terra District 2009 2010 2011 Middle Main article: Outbreak * Skirmish at the East Airport - Victor Edwards vs the Undead ** Fight of Victor Edwards vs Wraith *** Wraith's death by Victor Edwards * Battle Arena at the Undead Lair * Skirmish at the Orchard * Victor Edwards meets the Encampment * Battle in Angel Lancelot School ** Fight of Victor Edwards vs the Dreamslayer *** The Dreamslayer's defeat by Victor Edwards Late Main article: Possession * Rescue Mission at the East Airport ** Victor Edwards and the Encampment meet the Brotherhood ** The Dreamslayer kidnaps Vanessa Fang * Operation: Vanessa - Mission by Victor Edwards, the Encampment and the Brotherhood to rescue Vanessa from the Dreamslayer ** Talon Hunter's death by Colossus ** Victor Edwards obtains the Green Power Gem of Death and Blue Power Gem of Life from Talon * Steinberger's escape from prison * Battle in the Undead Underworld - Victor Edwards, the Encampment and the Brotherhood vs the Undead ** Colossus' death by Victor Edwards ** Second Fight of Victor Edwards vs the Dreamslayer *** The Dreamslayer's defeat by Victor Edwards ** Vanessa is rescued 2012 Middle Main article: Quaking * Victor Edwards, the Encampment and the Brotherhood find and meet the Social Norms * Delphine's death by an Undead Troodon * Victor Edwards finds and meet Quinn * Forest Battle - Victor Edwards, the Encampment, the Brotherhood, and the Social Norms vs the Undead * Othman's death by Tailor * Battle on the Plains - Battle between the Rebellion and the Undead ** Tailor's death ** The Undead Quetzalcoatlus' death by Victor Edwards Late Main article: Resurgence * TBA 2013 Early * TBA Middle Main article: Sabotage * TBA Late Main article: Terrorize * TBA 2014 Middle Main article: Utopia and Vengeance * TBA Late Main article: Commando Vigilance * TBA 2015 Early Main article: Commando Vigilance * TBA Middle Main article: Commando Vigilance * TBA Late Main article: Commando Vigilance * TBA 2016 Early * TBA Middle * TBA Late Main article: Nefarious * TBA 2017 Early Main article: Obsession * TBA Middle Main article: Obsession * TBA Late Main article: Prey * TBA 2018 Early * TBA Middle Main article: Retribution * TBA Late Main article: Retribution * TBA 2019 Early * TBA Middle Main article: Salvation * TBA See also * Vigilance Chronicles * Darklight Chronicles * Redemption Chaotic Repellency Category:Timelines Category:Vigilance Chronicles